Philippa Georgiou (MU)
Philippa Georgiou Augutus Iaponius Centarius is an antagonist who was introduced in the Star Trek: Discovery episode "The Wolf Inside". Just like her primary universe counterpart, she was portrayed by Michelle Yeoh. History By 2256, Georgiou was the Empress of the Terran Empire. Georgiou preferred to keep a low profile, resulting in her being seen as a faceless Emperor to the majority of her subjects. She tended to rule her Empire from her Imperial flagship, the ISS Charon. After the death of Michael Burnham's parents, Georgiou adopted Burnham as her daughter, and arranged for her education. Georgiou would later complain that Burnham was always trying to outsmart her, even as a small child. When Gabriel Lorca attempted his coup against her, Georgiou sent Captain Michael Burnham to hunt down Lorca and bring him back to her. Lorca was able to destroy Burnham's shuttle, leading to her being believed to be deceased. Lorca himself escaped into the primary universe, where he posed as his counterpart. When Burnham's primary universe counterpart posed as Burnham in obtain information to get the USS Discovery home, Georgiou learned that one of her favorite Captains was alive and apparently had captured Lorca. Georgiou immediately sent Burnham to destroy the rebel headquarters on Harlak. Learning that Burnham was taking her time destroying Harlak, Georgiou had her flagship travel to Harlak and destroy the headquarters herself. Hailing the Shenzhou, she berated Burnham for ignoring her orders. She then ordered Burnham to bring Lorca to her on board her flagship. Once on board the flag ship Burnham brought Lorca before the Emperor. Georgiou ordered Lorca put in an agony booth, and invited Burnham to dine with her later. During this dinner Georgiou accused Burnham of being in league with Lorca, and decided to execute Burnham in her council chambers in the presence of her council. To save her life, Burnham revealed to Georgiou that she was not the Michael Burnham she knew, but was instead from another universe, and provided the proof. Georgiou killed all but one member of her council to keep the knowledge of the primary universe secret, promising the survivor if he kept silent he would be allowed to live and become Governor of Andor. She then proposed an exchange to Burnham, the freedom of Discovery for the schematics of Discovery's spore drive. Georgiou then revealed that the Lorca Burnham had encountered was a native of the mirror universe. Piecing together clues from past conversations, Burnham realized that Georgiou was telling the truth about Lorca. After Lorca escaped from custody, he wasted no time in moving against the Emperor. Burnham decided to assist the Emperor, knowing that Lorca would destroy the Discovery and kill every member of his former crew. Deciding to give Lorca what he wanted, Georgiou had Burnham bring her to Lorca. The two fought against Lorca and his people. Georgiou and Burnham were able to kill all of Lorca's people. Burnham defeated Lorca in combat but decided not to kill him. Georgiou had other ideas, and stabbed Lorca through the chest before pushing him through a portal into the mycelial core. Knowing that she was defeated, Georgiou decided to sacrifice herself to give Burnham and Discovery time to escape. Not wanting to see Georgiou die again Burnham grabbed her as she was being beamed back to Discovery, resulting in the two being beamed back to the Federation ship. There she offered to help the Federation with turning the tables on the Klingons, who were poised to destroy Earth. As part of their plans, the Federation placed her in command of the Discovery, claiming that the prime universe Georgiou had recently been discovered alive and rescued from a Klingon prison ship. Once on Qo'noS she accessed a Klingon shrine and planted a hydro bomb deep within a volcano, that had it detonated would have devastated Qo'noS. Burnham refused to allow Georgiou to detonate the device, telling Georgiou she would have to kill her to proceed. She the device over to Burnham and was allowed to leave. Burnham in turn gave the device to L'Rell, who used it to become leader of the Empire and ended hostilities with the Federation. Following the end of the war Georgiou remained on Qo'noS, running a bar in the Orion Embassy. She was approached by a man named Leland, who recruited her in to Section 31. Trivia *"Augustus" was the name of the first Emperor of Rome. "Iaponius" is the Latin word for "Japanese", and Georgiou may have taken that name to imply a connection to Empress Hoshi Sato. Centarius was the first system colonized by Terrans. Navigation Category:Star Trek Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Murderer Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:On & Off Category:Oppressors Category:Parents Category:Perverts Category:Spy Category:Conspirators Category:Sadists Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil